duskfandomcom-20200214-history
Sanguinus
Sanguinus---- Level 1 • Brother's Blood By spending a blood point, any Blood Brother can heal a wound level of anyone in his circle without actually having to allow the target to drink his blood. This can be done at a distance, but only one level can be healed in a turn. Level 2 • Borrow Organs The donor and recipient must each spend a blood point and the donor must concentrate. The next round, one of the donor's exterior organs-eyes, arms, ears, legs, whatever-will vanish from the donor and reappear on the recipient's body, allowing for increased senses, extra dice for multiple attacks, or anything else appropriate. Internal organs-the brain, the heart, etc.-cannot be donated, nor can Disciplines be given away. Only the donor must have this power for it to be used. Level 3 • Coordinate Attacks By spending a blood point each, all the Brothers in the circle can enter into a group mind link, allowing them to function as one entity. This allows them to share perceptions, tactics and even knowledge for as long as they maintain the bond. There are several aspects to this power: *''' Powers such as Dominate, etc. attack against the highest Willpower of the entire circle, and must score one additional success for every member of the circle. If the power succeeds anyway, a mental 'circuit breaker' activates, severing the targeted Brother from the link, so only she is Dominated, etc. '''* A dice pool of one extra die per person is set up; any of the Brothers can draw on this pool per round, although each die used by an individual subtracts from the total in the pool for that round (i.e., if there are five Brothers in the circle, there are five total extra dice available in the pool per round, not five per Vampire per round). *''' Surprise attacks, etc. almost never work while in the bond; assume that if ANY of the Brothers could see an attack coming, all in the circle will know. Otherwise, reduce all Perception difficulties by three. '''* By staying out of combat and concentrating, a Brother can give an Ability to another. Thus, a wounded Brother with Brawl 5 could rest while at the same time concentrating on her circle-mate who is fighting with Brawl 2; while the other Brother is concentrating, the Vampire in combat fights with Brawl 5. * Any other logical advantages of being linked, such as tactical advantages and the like, may be given to the circle. Group acrobatics, etc. are quite common. A Brother does not have to have Sanguinus at this level to enter into the bond as long as someone in his circle does. However, if the does not have at least a three Sanguinus, then he will be subordinate in the link to others of his circle. He will subtract one from all advantages listed (if five dice are available in a pool, the character could only use a maximum of four, Perception difficulties reduced by only two, etc.); the Brothers who control the bond are going to divert all the most useful sensory information to themselves. Additionally, because the character is not attuned to the level of interaction involved, he loses one die in his own pool to compensate for the competing sensory input. Level 4 • Concentrate Generation With this power, the Blood Brother may draw upon the vitae of her circle to increase her own generation. She may take one generation level from each member of her circle to add to her own. The 'donating' Brother must be willing or this power fails. Additionally, the donating Blood Brother effectively becomes one generation younger. If this would take the Blood Brother below 13th generation, she can only spend a Blood Point every other turn and can only have nine blood points in her pool. The generation can be given back later. Level 5 • Coagulate Entity With this grotesque power, all the Blood Brothers may unite, physically as well as mentally. All the Brothers spend three blood points and join hands, spending a round in concentration. On the next round, they will meld together into a composite entity, an enormous blob of flesh, entrails and stringy muscle tissue covered in eyes and mouths. The Generation of the creature will be that of the earliest Generation, reduced by one for every Brother who forms the entity. The creature will have a Strength, Stamina and Perception equal to the highest rating in the circle, +1 for ever member, and all other attributes will be equal to those of the Blood Brother with the highest rating. All physical actions will receive one extra die in their dice pool for every Blood Brother in the circle, usually used to take multiple actions (extra limbs, extra fangs, etc.). Only one Brother in the circle needs to have the discipline at this level, but any Brothers who don't have level 5 will be automatically subordinated to the will of the Brothers who do possess level 5 while in this form. Levels 6 through 10 There are no Blood Brothers above the Eighth Generation.